The present invention relates to a bumper with modular shock absorber, particularly for a motor vehicle.
Bumpers with built-in shock absorber are already known, of the type in which the shock absorber is either added on, or moulded integrally at the same time as the scuff moulding of the said bumper.
Such shock absorbers described particularly in EP-A-0,256,174 exhibit the drawback of having mechanical characteristics which are definitively established from the moment of manufacture.
However, the regulations in force as regards road safety require each vehicle to be equipped with a bumper, the mechanical characteristics of which are determined as a function of the weight of the vehicle.
Consequently, depending on whether one and the same model of automobile is in the coupe, saloon or commercial version, it requires a bumper of a particular type, whilst the external form of the scuff moulding remains unchanged.
Furthermore, this problem is accentuated by the fact that the standards differ from one country to another.